Orlando Sturges
| rank = Lieutenant | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = (deceased) | father = (deceased) | siblings = | relatives = }} Orlando Sturges is the Chief Medical Officer aboard the starship Independence. (Starship Independence) Character description History Born on Mars, Sturges grew up with his paternal grandmother until he was sixteen. He then joined his father's shipping company and travelled to dozens of worlds in Federation space in the four years he worked for his father. In 2368, he graduated from Flinders University, Earth with double degrees in botany and chemistry. After his father's death and breakup of the family shipping company, he settled on Proxima Centauri colony and began working in the Medical Center, eventually attending the Albert Schweitzer School of Medicine at the University of Alpha Centauri. Graduating in 2372 at the top of his class, Sturges returned to Proxima Centauri for his residency, turning down offers from Johns Hopkins, Plainsboro-Princeton and ShiKahr University. After completing his residency and becoming a fully licensed practitioner, he decided to join the war effort against the Dominion. :Orlando's name was derived from Aristo's Romantic epic, "Orlando furioso". Physical attributes Tall, dark and handsome, with hint of sinister because he hardly ever smiles, his mid-sized frame and quiet demeanour gave a false impression of his true strength. Personality & traits Quiet and reserved, he is a great introvert and observer. He is very personable and charming when he wants to be, but maintains a certain distance from people preferring to remain a loner. He also has a commanding presence and, on occasion, an icy demeanour that unnerves people that anger him. He is not easy to anger, but he displays a controlled anger that is even more terrifying. He does not smile often, which gives him an air of the sinister, though he has a nice face and a thunderous, infectious laugh. He is aware that this dichotomy often makes others uncomfortable and afraid. Strengths & weaknesses Extremely studious since an early age and focused to learning, he tends to let his humanity fall to the wayside too often. His relations are fleeting and non-lasting. A disarmingly intelligent man defined by mysteries and contradictions. Hobbies & interests Hiking and swimming. Starfleet service Summary record 2373 - Receives Starfleet commission as Lieutenant JG, and is posted to London, Earth as part of a Starfleet Medical research team. 2375 - Serves aboard in the final phases of the Dominion War. After the war ends he transfers to Starfleet Bethesda Hospital in Maryland, Earth, working on treatment and rehabilitation of Starfleet war veterans. Helps pioneer new treatment for organically regrown limbs and re-attached via transplant. Receives nomination for the year's Carrington Award for this achievement. 2379 - Resigns his commission, returns to Proxima Centauri Colony Medical Centre as the Head of Immunology Department. 2383 - Rejoins Starfleet, and is assigned to as CMO. Following an unspecified incident in the Gamma Quadrant, he was brought before Captain's Mast for "conduct prejudicial to the good order of the service" and received a suspended demotion from Captain Lem. (Starship Independence: "Turning Points") Published papers (selection) *'A formulaic approach to genetic sequencing: using the Fibonacci numbers to treat T'Laan's Syndrome in-vitro' New England Journal of Medicine (Vol.414 No.3, 2369) *'Oncogene mutation profiling in Vulcan auto-immune pulmonologies' Proceedings of the Vulcan Academy of Science, (Vol.165 No.2, 2373) *'Speculative applications of genomic regeneration in physical rehabilitation' Conference on Interspecies Medicine IX (New Altair, 2375) *'Rheumatological matrices for interspecies treatments at the microbiological level' Conference on Interspecies Medicine X (Risa, 2376) Sturges, Orlando Sturges, Orlando Sturges, Orlando Sturges, Orlando